eternalarenafandomcom-20200214-history
Ashley
Ashley, the Reckless Inventor is a Mage that belongs to the Order faction. Her high Spell Power and balanced skill set allow her to handle a variety of situations. Boomer deals a large amount of damage and has a fairly short cooldown; Rocket Punch both knocks enemies into the air and stuns them when they land; and Steam Golem is a tanky summoned unit that deals a fair amount of damage on its own. Ashley is widely perceived to be the least powerful of the three starting options and is typically superceded by Lumenor or Oleg as go-to Light Mage options due to superior burst and crowd control, respectively. However, she has her place in Spell-heavy summon teams. Players can unlock Ashley by selecting her at the start of the tutorial or by redeeming her from the Duel Exchange. Lore Tallest among the Tall When the doctor declared that she would not grow any taller, Ashley was deeply upset. Her little friends of the same age were already two heads taller than her. They all called her "red-haired eggplant". She would rudely respond to this "affectionate" title with stones and spitting and answer back sarcastically, "Grandpa said that slow and steady wins the race. People who grow up too early will eventually be left behind!" But the gods knew that she was praying to them over and over again before going to bed every day to help her with this matter. Sometimes she even dreamed that she became taller than a tree. Those bad kids could only see her knees. With great satisfaction, she would laugh at them and casually kick them to the side of the road. Thinking of this dream, Ashley cried even harder. She hated the feeling of knowing that she would never have something, something valuable to her. A pair of tender hands caressed her wild red hair. It was her grandpa. She lifted her pitiful, tearful eyes to look at him. Suddenly a new hope arose in her heart. Grandpa would be able to fix this! There was no doubt about that. This was the grandpa that she had always worshiped! "Do not be sad, my dear. This is nothing." "Grandpa, there's definitely a way for me to get taller, right?" "Oh, grow taller? There is, I think....a way." Ashley's eyes lit up. "Listen to me. You know that you are my adopted child, but you never know this: you are a dwarf, my dear Ashely." "A dwarf? What's that?" "Dwarves are noble people. We see them as a different race from humans. But based on appearance, they are not too different from humans, just a bit shorter and smaller." Tears again flooded Ashley's eyes. "LIAR!" She could not help but rush at her grandpa and shout, "What you mean is that I'm deformed! I'm deformed!" "No, no, no, my dear. You don't know how smart dwarves are! They have the most imaginative, talented, and wise brains and the most skillful hands in the world. They can make all kinds of sophisticated gadgets. They can make wooden birds that can fly overhead. They can make tin men speak. They can manipulate machines that are ten times bigger than a normal person! Ever heard of a great city called Hurricane's End? It is one of the few cities which successfully repelling invaders during dark times! It's a city of dwarf! By their people's strong will, Hurricane's End was able to stand firm in that battle, until today." "R...Really?" Ashley asked with some doubt. "Where is this Hurricane's End?" "It is said to be in the east, on a high mountain by the coast of the great Pandecic Ocean. Dwarves like living there in the mountains. It is a quiet environment rich in mineral resources and without people to disturb them. That makes it very appropriate for their research. Because of this, we rarely see them." The east? Ashley could not help but look into the distance. There...were there many others like her? "The gods loves all of their creations. Wisdom was his most unique blessing for the dwarves." Grandpa looked at her. "Ashley, my dear. I am more than happy that you too are such an intelligent and talented girl." Grandpa took something out and placed it in her hand. It was a thick book. The cover had two gears snapped together. "This is a dwarven mechanic book. It will teach you how to make huge machines. No one in our town can understand it. But I believe that it belongs to you. My dear child, one day, your wisdom will make you the tallest among all." Attributes Skills Faction Awakening Synergy Splash Videos Category:Hero Category:Mage Category:Order